


Like The Birds

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Friendship, Gossip, Humor, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sitting Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan would do anything for Holly.No really.  Anything.





	Like The Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



“Dan, I love you like I love birds….”

Dan stood up all of a sudden, so quickly that his back creaked. He winced and held it. “You do?”

She wrinkled her nose at him. Sun was streaming in through her brand-new kitchen window, filling his hair with highlights of red and gold. He’d done all of the heavy lifting while moving her into his new place and he was clearly dealing with the consequences, but he hadn’t complained once. In fact there was a shiny overeagerness in his bright brown eyes. 

“Dan. Don’t you know that I do, by now?” The relationship was new but seemed to be making the both of them super giddy.

“Yes, but it’s nice to hear.” Then, more eagerly, he added, “would you like me to rub your feet? Or your shoulders?”

“Dan, I’m not a baby,” she protested. “I’m all right, just a little bit tired.”

Swiftly eager, he rose to his feet in a near-panic. “Would you like me to sit with you? Rub your neck? Make out on your favorite chair?”

She tilted her head at him. “Well, that’s awful specific,” she remarked.

He flushed. “Making you happy makes me happy,’ he said in the tiniest voice.

She ran her fingers through his ragged curls and tried to tilt his chin up. “Dan, you just make me happy being you,” she said.

He flushed. “I don’t know how worthy I am of that,” he said. “I’m just like a guy and you’re like this goddess.”

She shook her head. “You’re wonderful. Come on, sit down with me.” She sat and he knelt, and buried his face against her belly. She held him there and kept gently running her fingers through it. Eventually he’d get up and she’d kiss his lips until he was senseless and forgot his own name.

Eventually.

 

*** 

 

“So Dan totally has a service kink.”

Holly stared at Suzy blankly after she got through telling her this little story. “How do you even know what ones of those is?!” she asked.

“Because I had a friend who was into it…which is a super long story,” Suzy shrugged. “But yeah – it turns him on to take care of you, maybe? You’re having a good time, aren’t you?”

“He’s such a nice guy,” Holly said, turning pleasantly pink about the ears. “I mean…maybe he just likes to be nice to me. It’s _Dan_ , he loves to be nice to people!”

Suzy nodded, putting the controller down onto her knee and pausing the game. “Oh, he does! I mean, he’s a super sweet guy! But he’s also um…kind of possibly doing this ‘cause it makes him hot to make you happy?”

Holly frowned. “I really, really hope you’re right because now I know I’m going to ask him if that’s what he’s trying to do, and I really don’t want to embarrass him.” 

“I’ll wear something REALLY cute to your funeral,” Suzy promised. “Pearls and a hat, at least.”

Holly just groaned and returned to the game with a sigh.

 

*** 

 

The date went well.

Very well. They barely made it through the front door of her new house without kissing him. By the time they were in the hallway she had Dan pinned against the wall, her tongue teasing the tip of his, his hands splayed open along the fine line of his ribcage under his Rush teeshirt, straddling his knee in her yoga pants. She was practically humping that shaking knee while they were making out, and he almost buckled and fell sideways. His hands were all over her breasts, pulling and squeezing so gently that it felt like a tease and made her grind hard enough against him that he moaned into her mouth.

She ground herself against him, fingers blindly teasing their way toward his belt. He pulled away from her mouth suddenly and she almost fell from her tiptoes. 

The words came out unexpectedly. “Holly, please…please can I eat you out? Please?”

She looked up at him, into those wide, guileless eyes of his. “But I wanted to suck your dick, Dan.”

He moaned, and he went knock-kneed, which really did make Holly stumble. He grabbed her by the waist to hold her still and up. “Please?” he was almost crying.

“Dan? Can I ask you a question?” Her voice was soft and gentle, coaxing. It was the tone she used on Orph when he’d stolen a piece of pastry from the stove.

“What?” 

“Are you um…do you…” He shook his head, wide eyes bright and still so uncomprehending she wanted to cry. “Dan, do you have a service kink?”

He immediately turned bright red, and his tears evaporated. Then he wrinkled his nose. “We should have had a deeper sex talk before embarking on this erotic voyage…”

“Dan, if ya don’t tell me what’s wrong I sure can’t help ya!”

“…Please, please don’t say that in the birb voice,” he begged.

“Was I using the birb voice?” she asked. 

“Yes, and…” he flushed. “Yes, yeah. I like making you happy. In all the ways that I can. I don’t always like, get sexual pleasure out of it, but I do. Sometimes. And I know I sound like a creep because I didn’t tell you first, and I’m sorry I didn’t do that, but…”

She pressed her finger against his lips. “Dan. You’re going in circles.”

He nodded. “I…want to make you happy. So will you let me eat you out in this hallway, and possibly hurt my knees in the process and then maybe, maybe your beautiful, soft hands will provide me a handjob before I enter you?” Though he wouldn’t need it, she thought to herself, from the size of the hard-on tenting his jeans. Dan had an obscenely large cock, which she adored, but also wondered sometimes if the sheer size of it drove all the blood from his head.

“Yes,” Holly said. Because turning down cunnilingus from Dan sounded like an obscene idea. She did truly adore him, not even for what he could provide her, but because pleasing him gave her her own thrill.

If by pleasing herself she pleased him, so much the better.

So he pulled her yoga pants down, and she stepped out of them – shoving the panties she’d worn to charm him in their wake. His big hands spread her legs wider, and then he was dotting kisses everywhere but between her legs, attempting to drive her mad through the sweet power of the tease.

His tongue was direct as it furrowed between her legs, easily finding her clit while his big hands held her ass still, his long fingers parting her labia. Holly’s knees buckled. She had Dan by two handfuls of hair and that and his chin and his grip and the wall served as support while she made noises a dying animal would be envious of.

Dan kept licking. Then he wasn’t just licking – he sucking, diving fully in, using his chin, his whole face, his lips and tongue and his big eyes, which alternated between pleading and confident. Licking and licking until she cried out and jerked, everything between her legs turning into a sweet, tingling, throbbing flood of pleasure. He made no demands – introduced no fingers, demanded nothing for his cock – just gave and gave, like a well of milk and honey. She cried out and held on, and Dan just kept going, steamrolling her with his lust, making her come until she pawed her own blouse off and roughly grabbed her own breasts to squeeze and pinch her nipples and knead the flesh around them.

After the fourth orgasm, she pushed him gently away. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Did I hurt you? Did you want me to stop?”

“No….I need…” She stammered as he knelt there, coated with her release from forehead to chin, frozen and expectant. “Get up?”she asked, and he did. 

She rushed him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed, then knelt between his spread knees. She shoved his jeans and boxer-briefs down. Dan’s cock was fully hard and quivering, soaked down to his pubic hair. Hunger teased her already-satiated body. She kissed him wildly, letting him daub her face with her own wetness; his teeshirt came off, his nipples were licked until he shivered and said, “Please?”

“Hmm?” she looked up at him innocently.

“ _Please,_ Holly!” and then he was near tears again.

But she understood instantly what he needed. She climbed up on the bed and sank down, taking him into her with a single fall to the mattress. 

“OhfuckHolly!” he blurted out, his head falling back, holding on to her hips, the eye contact between them breaking. 

“Fuck me,” she demanded, and Dan would likely have obeyed that command without her request. She grabbed his shoulders, taking some of his hair in the touch and bounded upon him, the friction so slick it was audible throughout the small room. Dan was holding on, his feet planted against the carpet, their eyes locked together as they moved frantically toward oblivion. 

She saw heat in his gaze – but love and tenderness as well. And the pleading. The silent pleading. She was pulling on his hair, his hands were biting into her butt, she could feel herself dripping down onto the quilt, but everything just seemed to add another note of hungry, wonderful desperation to the situation.

“Rub my clit,” she begged. He reached down between them, then made a frustrated whining sound as he tried to arrange his hand.

“I…I can’t reach…” he muttered. Bless him, he was trying, but he couldn’t exactly get it. So she started stroking her clit while he watched and she rocked. And the fullness, plus her stroking, plus the way he was looking up at her. She came again, came hard enough that she went completely insensible and he pulled her forward against his belly and chest.

“Come back baby,” he murmured against her neck. 

She came back, enough to bury her face into his neck and groan again. 

“Um…do you want me to pull out and go take…”

She sat back up and cupped his face between her hands. He didn’t complain that her fingers were slick, and groaned when she slid her tongue into his mouth. She tugged hard on his hair, flexed around him deliberately, and started squeezing him on every downstroke. It was a pleasure to watch him turn red and his eyes flutter shut. The tip of his tongue poked out from between his lips. The groan he emitted went through her heart and tugged at her inner walls. 

“I…is it…Can I?” He was babbling, the words were all satin groans. She knew Dan could hold out forever thanks to those tantric sex classes of his. But she’d be damned if he wasn’t going to come before he left this room.

“Come on,” she kissed his throat as they sped up. “Come on, come on, do it, come, come…”

He was pulling her close and jackhammering into her, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. When he came she was clinging to him, sweaty and exhausted. 

Dan clung to her like a spider monkey, swelling and shaking, filling her up with warmth. She kissed along his neck and sighed as he melted down, and pulled her even closer, until the beat of his heart filled her head.

 

*** 

 

For a very long time they lay in a heap, panting, unable to move. Then they got up, to turn the quilt down and shut the lights off. He knelt before her and rested his chin against her collarbone. 

“Did you have a good time? Did I make you happy?” he asked, wrapping himself around her like a breathing blanket.

“Definitely,” she said. “Did I make you happy?”

“Always. Incredibly. Exceedingly so. Couldn’t you tell?” 

They crawled up and under the sheets, feeling small in the wide grandness of the bed.

“Yeah. But I did have something of a hint.” He kissed the back of her neck and rested, contented, against her and let her sleep, going to a world where there were no queens or kings, but love.


End file.
